


Side By Side

by sunsetskiesandstarrynights



Category: Meow The Secret Boy, Welcome - Fandom
Genre: A collection of one shots in which there is COMMUNICATION, AU, Captaining this rowboat of a ship, Cat Parents, Cats, F/M, Family, Fluff, Found Families Are Gold, Hong Jo the wingman cat-man, Love triangle? I don't know her, Not based on the webtoon whatsoever, Pursuing dreams, Romance, Scarves, Strong Friendships, Supporting One Another, The Bench by the River, There is no ridiculous relationship drama to be found here, They would make the world's cutest couple, This is a result of serious second lead syndrome, Where there is the giving and receiving of love, Where they mutually care for one another, Will veer off from the canon of the show almost immediately, growing together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetskiesandstarrynights/pseuds/sunsetskiesandstarrynights
Summary: Because everything is better side by side.A collection of one-shots where Sol Ah and Jae Sun grow, laugh and love as they take on life. Where found families are the best of families. In which a magical cat that can also transform into a human will make sure that life as they know it will never be the same. Wait, a magical cat?!! They could do this... Hopefully.
Relationships: Kim Sol Ah & Go Doo Shik, Kim Sol Ah/Lee Jae Sun
Kudos: 9





	Side By Side

**Author's Note:**

> A series of one-shots born out of second lead syndrome. Again. Because you cannot put Seo Ji Hoon as Jae Sun and not have me wanting him to have a happy ending. Also their chemistry is *chef's kiss* perfect. Where we discover the wonders of communication to eliminate the miscommunication and misread signals of the past and build a strong relationship for the future.
> 
> This chapter: Where the "right idea" and more time in the kitchen results in a day they would never forget.

_“What if it’s the right idea?”_

The words hung in the air as their eyes locked together.

Their heads inched closer together and it felt like an eternity before their lips met.

But once they did, the tension that was in the air dissipated. It was a soft kiss, both nervous and welcoming, that acknowledged this was something new and old at the same time. 

Time disappeared as they shared a kiss in the kitchen.

Eventually oxygen became an issue and they parted for air, his hand on her cheek and hers on his sweater.

So many words remained unspoken in that moment as they memorized each other once again, his thumb brushing gently over her lips.

The peaceful silence was disturbed by a loud crash. They swung their heads in the direction of the noise where much to their surprise, instead of seeing Sergei/Hong Jo _the cat_ they saw a strange _man_ in a sweater.

Jae Sun immediately pulled Sol Ah behind him and he could feel her grabbing his arm.

He heard her whisper in shock, _“Isn’t that the village idiot from today?”_

He looked familiar to him too but he didn’t remember why and then, _He was in front on the coffee shop before with a yellow umbrella_ , “Who are you and why are you here?”

Sweater boy did not reply but kept on looking at them with an intense gaze. His eyes then focused on Sol Ah, “I saved you.”

“Yeah Yeah Yeah.. You saved me. I know. You—.”

“Yah! It _is_ you!!” She said in surprise.

She stepped forwards towards him but Jae Sun kept his arm around her just in case. A stranger was still a stranger.

“What is your name? How are you here? Did you follow me home?!!”

Jae Sun was eager to hear these answers because the implications of the questions infuriated him.

But before their eyes, Sweater Boy’s eyes closed and he became a _cat_.

And not just any cat… _Sergei/Hong Jo_.

He heard Sol Ah exhale sharply, “What just happened? Did I dream that? Is this the effect of the fever medicine?”

He was pretty sure that being part human was _not_ listed as one of Sergei’s traits when he got him from the shelter as a kitten for Ru Bi. 

This was shaping up to be the weirdest day of his life.

* * *

Less than 20 minutes later, they were in Jae Sun’s cafe. 

They had put the sleeping Sergei/Hong Jo (they really needed to decide what to call him) in the plastic carrier and then locked the door of the house before leaving. 

Just in case.

They sat across from each other, two untouched cups of coffee between them and several elephants in the room.

Sol Ah traced the handle of her mug while deliberating what to say. 

She knew that the matter of the cat-man (just like Professor McGonagall in Harry Potter) should be brought up first but she needed to know. 

About the kiss.

She gathered her courage and took a deep breath, “We need to talk about us. We have kissed twice now.”

He hummed. 

“Why did you kiss me? That day on the bench?”

There was silence before he responded. “Because I wanted to. Because you are Kim Sol Ah”

“Then why? Why didn’t you text me after that day? Why did you date Lee Ru Bi?”

He looked up with fire in his eyes, “Because you ran from me after that kiss and I understood that you didn’t like me like that.”

Sol Ah shook her head immediately, “No! No I didn’t! I got a text from our neighbor who said my dad didn’t come to their weekly meeting and that he hadn’t been eating. I told you that I had to go to help him and that we should meet the next day. Did you not hear me? I didn’t leave because I didn’t like you, I left because my dad needed me! And I went the next day and you never showed up and you never texted. I was too scared to text first because I didn’t know how you would react. And then you dated Lee Ru Bi for 10 months and I felt so stupid. I have always liked you _pabo_ since the day we started talking in art class.”

She took a shaky breath after that, she never thought she would have said all of it, but she was glad she got it off her chest if nothing else. 

“So..so this was all a misunderstanding?” He said with a hint of despair in his voice.

“I thought you rejected me. I didn’t hear that your dad needed you. I couldn’t come back after that because I was too embarrassed to face you. I thought that you would text but you never did. And then my mother tried to set me up with Ru Bi and because I thought I had no chance with you, I went along with it and thought that it would make my dad happy as well. It took 10 months for me to realize that it wasn’t working and it wasn’t worth making myself miserable. You were the first person to really talk to me, to listen. You made me laugh and then any silence was stifling if you weren’t there. I couldn’t stop thinking about the talkative girl with the bright red scarf. I looked forward to seeing you every day. I fell for you, Kim Sol Ah, before I even knew it.”

She looked at him in shock at what he told her and in disbelief that miscommunication caused such a rift.

“You.. You like me?” She whispered.

He nodded and reached out to hold her hand, “I’m sorry I caused you so much pain. Can we start over? Make up for the time we lost?”

She nodded happily, smiling through tears, “I think that would be a good idea.”

He laced their fingers together before lightly squeezing them, “I missed you Sol Ah.”

“I missed you too.”

And suddenly this crazy day, which was still crazy, turned into one of the best days of her life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written to satisfy the voice in me that was like AND NOW KISS. Because the tension in that moment was palpable. And the way he rushed to her aid when she burnt her hand in the scene and then protected her at the end WAS SO CUTE. Also communication saves the day.


End file.
